


Ineffable Lingerie

by dontbelasagnax



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbelasagnax/pseuds/dontbelasagnax
Summary: An illustration of Crowley and Aziraphale in some Ineffable Lingerie™This is a submission to the Ineffable Wives Exchange 2020 and a gift for wasleichtes!!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Ineffable Wives Exchange 2020





	Ineffable Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wasleichtes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasleichtes/gifts).



> This illustration is based off of the cover art for the lesbian pulp fiction novel Private Party by Kimberly Kemp. I had a lot of fun designing the lingerie.... I just had to make it the most Aziraphale and Crowley specific lingerie ever 🥰


End file.
